The confessions of a time transcending miko
by Shanteru
Summary: Kagome tells her story.


1The Confessions of a time transcending Miko.

By Chantel

I am a 15 year old Junior Highschool student.

My family and I live at the Higurashi shrine.

I am the reincarnation of a Priestess named Kikyo.

My name is Kagome Higurashi.

Its because I'm her reincarnation that I met Inuyasha.

I was dragged into the well by a demon named Mistress Centipede.

I was brought to the feudal era of Japan and it was because I had the Shikon Jewel hidden

within my body.

I released Inuyasha from a 50 year old sacred arrow shot by Kikyo.

He was pinned to a tree called a God Tree.

That same tree stands in my backyard.

Its where my father asked my mom to marry him.

I shattered the shikon jewel and now I travel with Inuyasha to find the jewel shards.

I also travel with a high spirited fox demon, whose parents were murdered by the Thunder

Brothers, whose name is Shippou.

Inuyasha and I killed the Thunder Brother's for Shippou to get revenge for his parents.

We also travel with a money hungry and lecherous monk named Miroku.

Miroku is cursed with a magical Wind Tunnel by a demon named Naraku.

We also travel with a demon exterminator named Sango.

She uses her Hiraikotsu and her two tail cat Kirara to defeat enemies.

Sango lost her tribe and village to Naraku.

Her little brother Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku.

Naraku is an evil half demon.

He used to be a criminal by the name of Onigumo.

Naraku is made up of various demons and the spirit of Onigumo.

He loathes Inuyasha because he had Kikyo and Onigumo loved her.

Naraku had Inuyasha think Kikyo betrayed him and had Kikyo think Inuyasha betrayed

her.

Naraku killed Kikyo because he wanted the jewel and he still does.

He has many Incarnations.

One in particular is the wind sorceress Kagura.

She killed the wolf demons and blamed Inuyasha.

Kouga vows revenge for his comrades by taken her life.

She loathes Naraku and secretly plots his demise.

She can control the wind with her fan she holds in her right hand.

Kikyo was a shrine maiden that once loved Inuyasha.

She bound him to a tree 50 years ago with a magical arrow which I broke.

She died so the Jewel of four souls wouldn't return to the realm of the living and to be

with Inuyasha.

But a demon revived the jewel from me and a dark priestess named Urasue brought Kikyo

back to life using her ashes, grave dirt, and clay.

Kohaku is Sango's little brother.

Naraku keeps him alive and hides his memories from him.

Kohaku has a shard of the shikon jewel in his back that keeps him alive but controlled as

well.

Naraku used Kohaku to murder his family and it nearly cost him his life.

Kouga is a wolf demon.

He's also the chief of the wolf demon tribe.

Because of the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs he can move with blinding speed.

He seeks revenge against Naraku for his comrades.

He also has a crush on me.

He hates Inuyasha a lot.

He is engaged to Ayame who is also a wolf demon.

His wolves killed Rin whose an orphan that travels with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother.

He hates Inuyasha about as much as Inuyasha hates Naraku.

He owns a sword named Tenseiga which has the power to heal things that have been

killed.

He is cold-blooded and heartless.

He travels with a toad demon named Jaken.

A twin headed dragon named Ahun.

And a little human girl named Rin.

Even though he loathes humans.

Inuyasha owns the sword Tetsusaiga which enables him to defeat powerful enemies.

It also keeps his demon self locked away.

He wants the shikon jewel to become a full fledged demon.

But truth be told people I love Inuyasha more as a half demon.

I know he only even protects me because I can find the Jewel shards.

I don't think he loves me.

I think he knows I love him but he loves Kikyo.

I hold her soul so he stays with me that's all.

I love him but I could never tell him that.

He'd only laugh at me.

He's in love with Kikyo and every time I see them together my heart breaks.

I wish he'd see me the way he sees her just once.


End file.
